walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Chambler (TV Series)
Tara Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Tara had aspirations to become a police officer and was enrolled in the academy. At some point she had begun dating a girl named Sam who, during a camping trip one day, revealed that she had a boyfriend and wasn't lesbian as she had led Tara to believe. Post-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Tara's sister Lilly, their father David and Lilly's daughter Meghan had picked Tara up from the academy and were holed up together inside of an apartment complex. For about a year, Tara continually secured their area of walkers, unaware that she needed to destroy the brain in order to kill one. Season 4 "Live Bait" This is the episode that introduces Tara. She is first seen with Lilly, her sister, talking to The Governor about what had happened prior to the outbreak. She explains that she was in training to become a police officer before "the crap hit the fan." We soon find out Meghan Chambler is her niece and Lilly is her sister. Later on she is seen crying next to her father, David Chambler, who was sick and had just passed away. He then turns and almost bites Tara, but The Governor saves her. Later on she is seen talking to The Governor about her father's death. She tells him she knows that those who die will turn no matter what, thus seeming to know a little more about the outbreak than we initially thought. She then fist bumps The Governor, as ackowledgment for saving her life. Tara, Lilly, and Meghan leave with The Governor, thinking he can possibly take them to a safer place and protect them. They are then swarmed by a mob of walkers and in an attempt to escape, Tara runs away and twists her ankle, but is saved by Lilly. They trudge through the forest and she is last seen standing with Lilly outside the forest, unscratched and unbitten. "Dead Weight" Tara is first seen chatting with Alisha while Alisha is getting a cut treated by Lilly. Later, it is revealed Alisha and Tara are in a relationship, and are shown holding hands and sleeping together. Tara later tries to rescue Meghan from a rogue walker in the camp, her attempts were not very successful and the walker is put down by The Governor. "Too Far Gone" Tara is the first to agree to the Governor's plan to try and take the prison. She is present when Hershel and Michonne are brought out in front of Rick. Rick tries to reason with Tara, asking her if this is what she wants. When the fighting begins, she ducks behind the tank and vehicles, showing that she is uncomfortable with the assault. Mitch tells her to pick up her gun and to fight. Tara tries to reason with Alisha telling her that they shouldn't be doing this and that The Governor decapitated Hershel. Alisha tells her to stay behind her and run into the forest if things get bad. As The Governor's militia moves into the prison, Tara runs away, leaving Alisha behind. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tara has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships David Chambler Tara is seen to be very protective of her father. When he dies, Tara is holding his hand, until he turns and tries to bite her. Lilly Chambler Lilly is Tara's sister and they are shown to clash due to their differing personalities. Lilly often appears to scold Tara on her use of swear words in front of Meghan and her attitude towards "Brian". However, they are still very close sisters. Meghan Chambler Meghan was Tara's only niece. Though the two didn't interact a lot, it was shown she was fiercely protective of all her family, Meghan included. She was shown to enjoy playing with Meghan and spending quality time with her niece. It is unknown if Tara knows of Meghan's demise. Philip Blake Upon first meeting Philip he introduces himself as Brian. Tara is shown not to trust him and openly asserts her dominance by threatening him and showing off her weapons, but after he kills her re-animated father, she tells him she understands what he did and thinks her father would be glad someone stopped him before he could bite her and she grows more accepting of "Brian". However, during the prison assault when Philip decapitates Hershel, Tara seems to grow afraid and disgusted by him. Alisha While Lilly Chambler heals some wounds on Alisha's hands, Tara comments on her rifle, saying its not good in the field, and that she is more of a "Smith and Wesson gal" herself. Alisha asks if she is always so full of shit, in which Tara replies yes. Later they are seen sleeping together and hanging together, implying they have started a relationship. Tara's opinion of fighting the prison quickly changes after the Govenor kills Hershel; Alisha's doesn't. Though Tara pleads with her, that they shouldn't have to fight, Alisha talks her out of it. Instead, she reminds her of their plan to meet in the forest after the chaos dies down. Since Alisha was killed by Lizzie, it is unknown if she knows of her death. Mitch Dolgen When Tara expresses her dismay of Pete taking over the camp, Mitch silences her calling her a "Little Bitch" almost starting a fight, but Lilly stepped in. This was most likely the start of why Tara didn't like the new camp. Later during "Too Far Gone", when Tara refused to fight, he urges her to pick up her weapon and fight. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *While currently only a recurring guest star, her contract has an option to be promoted as a series regular for Season 5. *The casting call name for this character was Melody. *She is seen alive and escaping the prison in a trailer for the second half of Season 4. *Tara is both the only member of her family confirmed to be alive (as Lilly's exact fate is currently unknown), and the only named member of The Governor's militia confirmed to have survived the prison assault (one unnamed member of the militia has been confirmed tohave escaped the prison assult). **This makes her one of many characters who are the only confirmed living members of their families. Others include Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, Carol Peletier, Morgan Jones, and Michonne. *Tara is the first openly LGBT character to appear in the series, the second being her former girlfriend, Alisha. es:Tara Chambler Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonist